


Bang Bang

by taitofan



Category: The Brave Little Toaster (1987), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Ichiro gets a job as a house cleaner to support herself and her little sisters, and she finds that all she has to do to make more cash is to spread her legs for her ugly foreign boss.  Falling in love with Samatoki only complicates matters a bit for a woman who knows exactly what she wants.HAPPY BEST FRIENDS DAY, MAY!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/gifts).



> Honestly, seeing as this is a gift for my best friend on Best Friends Day, I give zero shits what anyone else thinks for this fic. You don't wanna see fem Ichiro get fucked by the dork from Brave Little Toaster? Bye bye, see ya! But May, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for putting up with me for all this time lol!

Ichiro Yamada had been desperate when she’d accepted the job to be a house cleaner for an American man who’d recently moved to Japan.  Elmo St. Peters had money, and money was exactly what she needed to be able to support herself and her two little sisters, Jiro and Saburo.  It hadn’t sounded like a bad gig; she had to clean her own apartment anyway, so what was one more? Besides, the man lived alone with one fat dog—named Quadruped, which was admittedly very odd—and he owned his own business that kept him busy, so how hard could it really be?

_ Very _ , as she had learned quickly.  Elmo was a slob, never cleaning up after himself, having trashed the place even having only lived in Japan for a few months before Ichiro was hired.  She had her work cut out for her just on that front, and then. Then there was the uniform. He made her wear a French maid outfit that looked like it came straight out of a sex shop, with a skirt that barely covered her ass and a top that was so tight that her breasts were practically popping out.  True, she got paid well, but cleaning wasn’t the only thing she’d had to do…

The first time Elmo had slipped behind her when he was bent over, she’d almost tossed him out a window.  But despite Elmo being short and obese, the tent in his pants had been so impressive that she’d felt her pussy grow wet immediately.  She was attractive, and the only reason she’d never gotten a boyfriend even at nineteen was because she was focused on her sisters. So to say she had some pent up sexual urges was no exaggeration.

“ _ That will be extra _ ,” she’d told him.

And the extra thousand yen in her paycheck coupled with the fat cock she’d gotten rammed in her pussy had been enough to keep her bending over day after day.

That had been months ago, and as much as she thought Elmo was a stupid, ugly man, that was part of the turn on.  She was so much better than him; she didn’t  _ need  _ to stoop so low.  But getting railed by such a repulsive man…  It made her clit twitch just thinking about it.  It was an odd thrill she’d never admit to a single soul, but it was the truth all the same.

On that particular day, Ichiro was cleaning the glass windows of the parts shop Elmo ran. Cleaning the shop wasn’t in her job description, but it was nice to get out of his smelly living space upstairs and see some sun.  Needing to wear the outfit was still pretty embarrassing, but it was a slow day, so she figured it was fine. After all, it wasn’t like some hot guy was going to walk in and see her wearing the ridiculous getup, right?

The little bell on the door jingled as Ichiro turned away to set down her bottle of glass cleaner and when she looked up, her breath hitched.  Before her was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties, with white hair and crimson eyes, his ears bearing multiple piercings. The skull on his shirt didn’t do anything to soften his image.  And though she couldn’t see it, she just knew he had a tattoo on his back; there was  _ no way _ this man wasn’t with the yakuza…

And Ichiro’s clit had never throbbed as hard in her entire life as it did as she gazed at him.

“Hey,” the man said, his eyes looking her up and down.  “Nice dress.”

Ichiro flushed heavily, a frown coming to her face.  “It’s  _ not  _ my idea,” she insisted, her voice showing her displeasure.  “My boss makes me wear it.”

The man shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face.  “I’m not complainin’, babe.”

Ichiro averted her eyes off to the side, crossing her arms over her chest.  “Then you’re both perverts…”

“...Does he touch ya?”  The man suddenly frowned, concern written on his features.  “He ain’t rapin’ ya, is he? Ya need me to bust his fuckin’ kneecaps?”

Ichiro was taken aback; she knew the yakuza weren’t all terrible people and that some were in fact very helpful, but hearing those questions still made her as confused as they did happy.  He really cared about a girl he didn’t know anything about enough to offer such a service free of charge?

“...He doesn’t  _ rape  _ me,” she answered after a moment, feeling a little ashamed that she willingly had sex with him because she had a weird fetish and wanted the money.  “It’s… complicated.”

The man’s hardened eyes softened, and he looked at her thoughtfully for several long moments before continuing.  “Ya don’t look like the kinda girl to wanna get wrapped up with the yakuza, but ya don’t look like the kinda girl to basically prostitute yourself either.  Do ya put up with this asshole for the sex or the money?”

“That’s…  That’s none of your business!” she snapped, glaring at him.  “Look, I work here as a housekeeper, and if my boss wants to pay me more to fuck me, that’s my choice, no anyone else’s!  Thanks for your concern, but I don’t need it!”

The man didn’t look angry, even as she yelled at him.  In fact, after she was finished, he smiled, then chuckled.  Taken aback, her glare melted away, leaving her looking at him with bewilderment.

“...Name’s Samatoki Aohitsugi,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand.  “What’s your’s, babe?”

“I-Ichiro Yamada,” she stammered, manners kicking in as she went to shake his hand.  However, once he had hers, he yanked her closer. So close that she could feel her tits squishing against his chest.  “Hey! What are you—?”

She was cut off as his lips captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss.  Kissing Elmo was wet and sloppy, to a disgusting degree that made her want to wash her mouth out afterwards.  But Samatoki knew what he was doing, seeming to map out her mouth with his tongue as she gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to keep up.  As they kissed, his hands went up under her skirt and groped her ass. As he felt around, she could feel him chuckle into the kiss, no doubt because he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear.  Why bother when Elmo just stuck it in whenever he felt like it?

Ichiro felt herself growing wetter, especially as she could feel Samatoki’s cock hardening in his pants.  He didn’t seem like he was small either. And he was  _ hot _ .   _ Extremely  _ so.  But before she could think much about his cock, she gasped as a familiar voice suddenly filled the air.

“Ichiro?  Where are you?”  Ichiro pulled back, her face burning.  She wiped at the saliva dripping down her chin and stepped away from Samatoki just in time for Elmo to walk into the room.  “Oh, a customer! Hello! How can I help you today, sir?”

Samatoki shot Ichiro a wink before he turned to Elmo, his expression hardening again.  “I hear ya got old radio tubes. I need this one.” He handed Elmo a scrap of paper with a model number on it, and Elmo’s face lit up as he rushed to grab it.  While his back was turned, Samatoki looked back to Ichiro with a look that said “ _ That fat sack of shit? Really? _ ”

She glared again in response, and he shrugged carelessly.

“Here it is!”  Elmo came back with the part in a little box, which he carried as if it were a priceless relic.  “If that’s all you need, I’ll ring you up!”

Samatoki nodded, following Elmo to the counter.  “Yeah, that’s all I need. But your worker here is very helpful, so give her a nice tip, okay?”

If Elmo thought anything odd was going on, he didn’t show it.  With a wide smile, he nodded. “Oh yes, Ichiro doesn’t actually work for the shop, but she’s  _ so  _ good at her job!  I don’t know what I’d do without her!”

_ Jack off all the time _ , Ichiro thought, annoyed at his praise.  She didn’t need a man like Elmo talking her up to someone like Samatoki.

Samatoki paid for the radio tube without any further discussion, and Ichiro thought he might leave without acknowledging her at all.  But right before he left the shop completely, he stopped beside her and took out his phone. “Gimme your number.”

As much as Ichiro wanted to snap at him again for being pushy, she couldn’t deny that the thought of seeing Samatoki again appealed to her in every possible way.  She promptly gave him her number, and he promised to call her later, giving her one last smoldering smirk before leaving.

Ichiro’s whole body was humming with excitement.  She would get to see Samatoki again… And their attraction to each other made it perfectly clear what their next meeting would entail.  Nothing could bring her spirits down…!

Not even Elmo’s deep frown as he walked towards her.

“Ichiro…  Do you know that man?”

“Not really,” she answered honestly.  “I met him just now. We only talked for a few minutes.”

“Really…”  Elmo was so transparently jealous that it was comical.  As if he had any right to stop her if she wanted to see Samatoki.  “You both looked comfortable with each other…”

“He’s hot,” she shot back flippantly, shrugging her shoulders.  “I want to go on a date with him.”

Elmo’s eyes widened, and his expression turned to one of a child who was told they couldn’t get a toy at the store.  “You can’t!”

“Oh? And why not?”  She put her hands on her hips, staring at him coolly.  “You fuck me, but we’re not dating. You can’t control what I do when I’m not working.  And… You won’t fire me if I don’t comply, because you aren’t going to get your dick wet otherwise.  So you’d better learn to accept that you can fuck me when I’m here, but I’m gonna get it from a sexy younger man when I’m gone.  Got it?”

She’d never spoken to him like that before, but it was all true and they both knew it.  He didn’t seem to have a comeback either… Except to bend her over against the wall, making her present herself to him as he got his cock out and slammed it into her.  She moaned as the girth stuffed her greedy cunt full and he immediately began to fuck her hard, no finesse or rhythm to his movements as usual.

“You’re mine!” Elmo’s voice was the least intimidating thing she’d ever heard in her life.  “He can’t have you!”

“I’m not,” she replied smoothly, bracing herself a little more comfortably against the wall as he gave her exactly what she wanted.  God, if anyone came in, they’d catch them fucking… The thought made her shiver with excitement. “Maybe I’ll marry Samatoki and let him breed me.  We’ll have lots of cute kids, and go live in a nice house in the city…”

She heard Elmo growl, his thrusts gaining power.  Oh yes, that had done the trick. He was losing control and she was getting hot just thinking about all of that.  She won in every way.

“You  _ won’t _ .  He can’t have you!  Only  _ me _ .”  There was, perhaps, no one less intimidating in all the world than Elmo St. Peters.   _ Saburo _ could beat him up.  Therefore, Ichiro didn’t hold back her breathy laughter at his foolish words.  “Ichiro! You’re  _ mine _ !”

“I’ll  _ never _ be yours,” she spat, slamming her hips back to meet him.  “You’re my dildo and my paycheck, and that’s all. Got it?”

“No…”  Elmo sounded more sorrowful now, and his thrusts were wildly jerky.  “No Ichiro,  _ I love you _ !”

“Sucks for you!” she laughed, a sadistic glee filling her.  This ugly asshole wanted to perv on her while she was just trying to make an honest living for her sisters? He wanted access to her cunt?  Then he had to have it on  _ her _ terms.  “My pussy is going to entrance Samatoki, and  _ he’s _ going to be  _ mine _ .  You can still fuck me, but a fat, disgusting pig like you will  _ never _ have my heart.”

Elmo gripped her hips hard and snapped his own one last time before he cried out her name and shot her full of cum.  She shivered as she felt it splatter inside of her, a naughty shiver pulsing through her as she thought about how dangerous it was to be rawwed by such an ugly clown of a man.

She ignored the fact she was on the pill; if she wanted to get off thinking about getting bred, no one was going to stop her.

Once he pulled out and his seed dripped down her thighs, she spun around and pushed him to his knees, ignoring the loud “Woah!” he let out as he was forcibly caught off balance.  She grabbed his hair roughly and forced him between her thighs, burying his face in her pussy.

“You didn’t make me cum,” she growled, the sound more intimidating than Elmo’s had been. “So do your job already.”

She’d never forced him to eat her out before, just jacking off quickly to finish things.  But today she was done with his nonsense; he was going to learn who the real boss was in their equation.  Luckily for them both, he quickly began lapping at her pussy, practically slobbering all over her clit with his rough, heavy tongue.

Ichiro moaned and thrust her hips to get more friction, knowing it wouldn’t take long.  Elmo’s tongue felt so good, and as she stared down at him, an idea came to her. She relaxed her body, letting every muscle loosen…  Including her bladder. She hadn’t peed since she’d left home, and all that fucking made her realized how badly she needed to go. At first, a few spurts escaped, but the closer she got to cumming, the more she leaked until there was a steady stream of piss hitting Elmo in the face and dripping into his mouth.  He didn’t stop though, even as his glasses got wet and her piss soaked down into his shirt.

“Just a little more,” she urged, her emptying bladder making her more sensitive.  “I’m… almost…” She felt her body tense for a moment before pleasure overloaded her, her juices mixing with the last of her pee.  It was  _ very _ deliberate when she called out Samatoki’s name, and she swore that the look of betrayal on her dirty boss’s face when he finally pulled back made her orgasm even better.  “Mmm, that was a decent job. But you better make me cum even harder next time, or I might consider  _ only _ seeing Samatoki in the future…”

It was a lie, but he didn’t need to know that.  And when she got her day’s pay and saw five thousand extra yen, she knew it was a secret she’d take to the grave.

\---

A week and many long phone calls sexy conversations over text later, Ichiro finally had a date set with Samatoki.  He was going to pick her up from work when her shift was over, and she’d made sure not to tell Elmo… His reaction would be  _ so _ much better if he didn’t know Samatoki was coming!

Her shift was coming to an end when the doorbell jingled, and sure enough, she looked up to see Samatoki enter the shop.  Her breath hitched as she took in his appearance—slicked back hair, a leather jacket, tight jeans, piercings in full display…  It made her want to throw off all her clothes and skip the date entire, just to get fucked by such a hot man. Elmo had already fucked her once that day—she’d bent down to pick up a fallen screwdriver, just to find herself being screwed a moment later—but this was different.  She could actually look Samatoki in the case, kiss him, feel him!

Before she could say hello, Elmo poked into the room with a large grin on his face that promptly fell when he saw who was there.  “Oh, it’s  _ you _ . How can I help you?”

Samatoki ignored Elmo’s unenthusiastic question and turned to Ichiro, a smolder on his face that made her want to melt.  “Ready to go, babe? The night’s all ours.”

“Yeah, just let me change.”  Ichiro didn’t wait for Elmo to say anything as she ran back out of the shop to wear she stored her belongings.  Like hell she was ever wearing that outfit out in public! But as she grabbed her bag and went to go into the bathroom, a large hand held it closed.  She looked at Elmo with an unhappy frown. “My shift is done and I’m going on my date now. Don’t you  _ dare  _ try to stop me.”

Elmo let out a little whine like a puppy who was denied a biscuit, making Ichiro roll her eyes and try to shove past him.  He was large, but woefully out of shape, so when he tried to stop her, she easily broke through and slammed the door shut behind her.  Getting out of her maid outfit was heaven sent, and she grinned as she pulled out the skimpy red dress she’d bought just for her date. It wasn’t much longer than what she’d just had on, but it had cute matching panties that she couldn’t wait for Samatoki to take off, as well as a plunging v-cut that showed off her cleavage even more.  She slipped some strappy matching red pumps on too, just to complete the look.

She made sure to wash up a bit and fluff her hair, checking herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked irresistible.  Satisfied that she was the hottest young woman in Ikebukuro, she strode out of the bathroom, bag in hand, and stepped back into the shop.  She raised a hand to get Samatoki’s attention, but before she could say a word to him, she felt two thick hands reach under her dress and grope her ass.

“Elmo,” she growled, both hating and loving the feeling of him squeezing her cheeks, “let me go.”

“No.”  She sighed, and upon seeing Samatoki look like he was going to break Elmo’s kneecaps, she shook her head, silently letting him know she’d take care of it.  “I told you, Ichiro, you’re mine! I won’t lose you to him!”

“Idiot,” she muttered when she felt his hands move to her hips, replaced by his clothed erection slipping up the curve of her ass.  “You really can’t get it through your head, can you?”

An idea came to Ichiro in that moment.  An idea that would fix her problems with both men before they could become an annoyance…

“Ichiro, please, I—”

Before he could continue, she rubbed her ass against his crotch, sighing heavily.  “Elmo, you’re so dumb. Just shut up and fuck me goodbye for the night, got it?”

The twin cries of “What?” almost made her laugh, but she managed to keep a serious expression on her face.  She beckoned Samatoki closer with one finger, tossing her bag to the floor as he obeyed, a weary look in his eyes.  Once he was close enough, she reached out and hooked her arms around his neck, an amused smile forming when she realized she was taller than him with her heels on.

“Elmo’s gonna fuck me cause his cock is way fat, and  _ you’re _ gonna make out with me cause you’re hot and I actually like you.  Okay?” It was more a rhetorical question, as that would happen regardless, but the confidence in her tone must have convinced him not to argue.  He merely nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on him. “Good boy. Don’t worry, this won’t take long. Elmo is a minute man most of the time.”

She didn’t need to look behind her to know Elmo was blushing.

“...I’m not changin’ your mind on this, huh?”  Ichiro shook her head, confident that Samatoki wouldn’t leave her.  And sure enough, he sighed but softly kissed her lips all the same. “Alright babe, fine, you can fuck this fat retard if ya want, so long as it’s me you’re givin’ your heart to.”

“Deal.”  With that out of the way, she reached behind her to pull the crotch of her panties to the side.  “Hurry up Elmo, I have a date to get to.”

The sound of a zipper immediately hit her ears, and much to her amusement, she saw Samatoki’s eyes widen a bit upon looking at the dick Elmo was no doubt hurried fishing out.  She kept her hold on Samatoki as she thrust her ass out more, moaning in relief as she was soon penetrated by a hard, thick cock. Elmo wasted no time fucking her roughly, all force and no finesse, and she  _ loved  _ it.  Her pussy was so full, so stretched, and the hard thrusts pushed her into Samatoki, her tits squishing against his chest.

“ _ Samatoki _ ,” she moaned, gazing into his eyes, seeing the lust there.  “Kiss me!”

Her command didn’t go unheeded; Samatoki captured her lips in a deep kiss, their tongues immediately seeking each other out.  Kissing the man she was falling in love with while getting dicked by her ugly boss… This was her dream come true!

She didn’t even notice that Samatoki was moving a hand down until she felt pressure against her clit, making her gasp into the kiss.  His touch was rough, yet still careful, obviously trying to pleasure her while not quite knowing what to do. She moaned happily and tried to lean into his touch, a difficult task considering Elmo was still pounding into her.  She felt so overwhelmed with pleasure, with emotion. Her body and mind were both going into overdrive, it was just too much…!

She came with her cries swallowed up by Samatoki’s mouth, wetting his fingers and squeezing around Elmo’s cock.  She came ridiculously fast, she knew, but she wasn’t embarrassed. Hell, she couldn’t feel anything but the pleasant afterglow as her body came down from its high.  Samatoki withdrew his fingers and slowly pulled back from the kiss, even as Ichiro bit down on his lower lip to keep him close. He chuckled as she pouted at him, quickly distracting her as he brought his fingers to his mouth to lick her juices away with a smolder that almost made her come again.

She didn’t even notice when Elmo came, too lost in her own little world to pay attention as her body was used until he was pulling out.

“Oh, done already?”  She ignored that he’d lasted longer than her for once.  “Well, thanks for the goodnight fuck. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Ichiro pushed her panties back into place—immediately feeling as Elmo’s cum began to drip down into them—and picked up her bag.  Samatoki was sporting quite the tent in his pants, and it made Ichiro lick her lips and hurry to leave the shop. She wondered… How good was he at driving while getting head…?

Ichiro’s night was only just beginning.

\---

Ichiro awoke the next morning in good spirits.  Her date went very well; she and Samatoki had already made plans for their next date, and not only had she found out that Samatoki could drive and get head at the same time  _ exceedingly _ well, but he wasn’t afraid of fucking her in the restaurant bathroom, or eating her out in the parking lot, or pulling her into his lap at the movies and fingering her…

In fact, there was very little that Samatoki was afraid of, and that was a-okay with her!

She got to work humming happily, not evening caring that she had that ridiculous maid’s outfit in her bag.  She entered the shop and made her way right to the bathroom—

“Ichiro, can I talk to you?”

Ichiro froze at the sound of Elmo’s voice.  She turned to see him wearing a rather pathetic look, full of sadness and longing, and she felt her heartstrings tug.  She knew what he wanted… And she knew that she just couldn’t give it to him.

“Sure.  What’s up?” she asked casually, pretending like she couldn’t tell how morose he looked.

He tried his best to smile, though it didn’t meet his eyes.  “...How was your date?”

“Great!” she gushed, not trying to hurt him, but unable to keep her excitement from her voice.  “Samatoki is such a great guy and he’s so fun to be around. Nothing scares him, and he’s loaded and so sexy and so nice to me and…”  She trailed off as his expression became more pained. She couldn’t give him false hope, but she felt so guilty… “I really like him. We agreed to date exclusively, so he’s my boyfriend now.  But he knows we’re still going to do what we’ve been doing, so it’s okay, things won’t change.”

“...No, they won’t change, will they?”  She had a feeling that was the problem. “He makes you happy though, right?  He treats you well and makes you smile?”

“He does,” she answered honestly, a small smile on her face.  “We just click, you know? I want to be with him, and I’d appreciate your support.”

She knew she didn’t need Elmo’s blessing.  He was her boss and they fucked, and she owed him nothing.  But still… He’d been good to her. He gave her a job and paid her well and let her do just about anything she wanted, and he never did more to her than she allowed.  He wasn’t a bad guy, just ugly and awkward and not her type. She couldn’t love him the way he wanted…

“I…”  He paused and smiled a little more genuinely.  “Of course Ichiro, if that’s what makes you happy!  That’s all I want… You deserve to be happy.”

Ichiro’s heart swelled a little more.  Elmo really  _ was _ a great guy when she got down to it.

“He does.”  She took a step closer to him and carefully took one of his hands into hers, squeezing it gently.  “And I’d be even  _ happier _ if we could be friends.”

The way that Elmo’s face lit up told Ichiro that no matter what happened in the future, everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few months after the first chapter! Hope ya like it, May~

Ichiro knew that her movements were slow and she was being more clumsy than usual, but she’d been feeling rather under the weather for a while.  Samatoki had tried to get her to go to the doctor, but she’d stubbornly insisted that she was fine. It was nothing she couldn’t handle!

...But she did find that she had to pee a  _ lot _ more than normal…

When she first arrived to work, she peed in the toilet when she changed into her uniform.  When Elmo was dealing with a customer an hour later, she had to go so badly that she leaked a little before she could reach the restroom.  And since she didn’t wear panties at work, she’d had to clean the pee off her thighs after.

Now she had to pee a third time, and Elmo was in the bathroom.  And since she couldn’t hear any sounds of his pissing... She knew he’d be in there a while.  Normally that was fine, as she could always go upstairs to Elmo’s living quarters and use the toilet there, but desperation had hit her hard again and she wasn’t sure she’d make it without leaving a wet spot on the floor.  She looked around the room, searching for something to pee in, when it hit her. The bucket she’d used to mop… She was all finished mopping and would have to dump the water anyway…

Without a second’s delay, she awkwardly walked over to the bucket while squeezing her legs together.  A flood of piss was threatening to come out, and she wasn’t even fully squatted over the bucket before she felt it leak.  With a pained little groan she got into position and let go, the piss immediately gushing out of her and splashing noisily into the bucket.  She moaned in relief as her aching bladder voided itself. This was naughty… What if she got caught…?

Well, Elmo would fuck her, that was what would happen.  It would still be embarrassing to be caught peeing in a bucket because she couldn’t hold her bladder like an adult.  What was wrong with her…?

She pushed the thought away as she finished peeing and let her pussy drip dry for a few minutes.  There was still no indication that Elmo had heard, making her smile. She’d gotten away with it! She’d done a naughty piss and not gotten caught!  She felt like she could just shove her fingers right up her cunt and—

“Ichiro, are you alright?”

Elmo’s muffled voice jumped her—thank god she’d just peed!—and her head whipped towards the bathroom door.  It was still closed, but her heartbeat was going wild. After she got her wits about her, she straightened up and stepped away from the bucket.

“I’m fine Elmo, don’t worry about it!”

“Okay!”

She sighed and got back to work, glad that the day was almost over.

\---

Ichiro made it through the rest of her shift without further incident.  Well, she  _ did  _ have to pee again, but it was time for her to go home.  She could just pee while she changed and it would all be fine!

“Ichiro.”  This time when Elmo jumped her, a squirt of piss ran down her thighs, making her press them together tightly as she was blocked from entering the bathroom by her boss’s large frame.  “You’ve been acting weird today.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” she insisted, trying not to fidget too much.  “Can I get past you?”

Elmo continued staring at her, slowly shaking his head after several long minutes.  “You need to urinate. Again.”

“I…”  Her face burned; with as clueless as he usually was,  _ this  _ was what he noticed?  “It’s no big deal. I’m fine.  Now move so I can change and go home.”

“...No.”  Ichiro glared at Elmo, wondering if she’d get fired if she punched him out.  Figuring that would make her wet herself, she decided against it. “I heard you urinating into your bucket earlier, you know.  You had to go so badly that you didn’t even hear me crack open the door and watch you. It was hot, but this isn’t normal…”

Ichiro’s face grew hotter, though she had to admit that he showed a lot of restraint by not coming out and fucking her.  She couldn’t be too impressed though, as he still wasn’t budging. She tried to move around him, but he just moved right along with her.  Normally she’d have no problem out maneuvering him, but if she didn’t want to pee right there…

Pissing during sex was one thing.  Pissing on purpose was another. But having an unplanned accident devoid of sex?  Not her idea of a fun time.

“If you’re so concerned about me, then let me go to the bathroom and not make me piss on the floor!” she growled, her hands jamming between her thighs to grab at her crotch.  “I can’t wait much longer!”

“...Samatoki told me you refuse to go to the doctor,” Elmo said calmly.  “If you promise to go see someone about this, I’ll let you go. If not… I guess you’ll make a puddle on the floor.”

“I’m not going to the hospital!”

“Then you’re not going in my bathroom.”

Usually Ichiro thought that her stubbornness was a positive trait.  But as she felt hot piss begin to run down her legs, well, perhaps she needed to sometimes give in for her own good.

“Dammit,” she moaned, unable to stop herself from peeing.  The front of her skirt got wet with piss, as did her legs. A puddle grew around her, and despite everything, she was still relieved that her bladder didn’t hurt anymore.  “Fine, fine! I’ll go, I’ll go!  _ Fuck _ !”

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears just as clearly as her piss hitting the floor.  Something  _ was  _ wrong.  God, was she dying?  Did she have some bladder disease?  It didn’t hurt when she peed, but she wasn’t chugging enough water for her to lose control so many times in one day!

“Oh Ichiro…  Don’t cry.” She hadn’t even noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks, but as her stream dripped to its end, the tears began to fall faster.  “It’s alright. I called Samatoki to come pick you up, so he should be here anytime now.”

She wanted to be mad that the men had planned something behind her back, but this once—and  _ just  _ this once—she supposed she needed to listen and find out what was wrong with her.

“...Thanks.  I’ll clean this up and—”

“No, no, no!  You’ll do no such thing!”  He picked up her bag and handed it to her.  “Just clean yourself up and get dressed. Leave your uniform in the bathroom.  I’ll wash it and mop up the floor. You just focus on finding out what’s wrong!”

She nodded and did as he suggested, a bit surprised at his actions.  He hadn’t fucked her, or made her clean it and fuck her, or anything!  He was just genuinely concerned for her, going so far as to ask for Samatoki’s cooperation.  He really cared…

When she exited the bathroom in her street clothes—which were feeling a bit tight she noticed—she found Elmo clumsily mopping up her puddle.  With a rather fond shake of her head, she went over to him and kissed his cheek before he could react. His face went bright red as he stared at her, completely awestruck.

“Ichiro…?”

“Thanks for looking out for me.”  She smiled, hefting her bag onto her shoulder and waving goodbye.  “See you tomorrow. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

She heard his flustered goodbye as she left the building, finding Samatoki parked outside, leaning against his car as he smoked.  He’d been considerate enough not to smoke in the car since they started dating, and he stamped it out as soon as he saw her.

“Hey babe.  Ya ready to go?”

Though fear of the unknown fluttered in the pit of her stomach, she knew she wasn’t alone.  She had Samatoki, her sisters, and… She had Elmo too. She could get through this no matter what the diagnosis was.

“Yeah,” she answered resolutely, giving one firm nod.  “Let’s go.”

\---

Ichiro walked into work the next day yawning, hearing Samatoki’s car leave outside.  He’d ended up staying the night, and they’d had an impromptu party with her sisters to celebrate. They’d had a lot to discuss too…  And she had to tell Elmo about a lot of it.

“Ichiro!  Are you alright?”  She turned just in time to see her boss before he enveloped her in a hug.  “What did they say? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled as she was pressed tightly against him.  “It’s good news, actually.”

He let her go with a confused expression on his face.  “Good? What do you mean?”

She took a deep breath before she smiled and answered, “I’m almost three months pregnant.”

He looked stunned for several long moments before blurting out, “Who’s the father?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted.  “I have sex with you and Samatoki all the time and me and Samatoki were dating three months ago.  And, ah, apparently missing your birth control pills occasionally basically means it’s ineffective so…  It could be either of you.”

“So I could be…”  He trailed off, a grin coming to his face before quickly fading.  “What are you going to do if it’s mine?

“Samatoki and I already talked about it,” she said calmly, making sure she properly expressed her feelings.  “No matter who fathered the child, Samatoki will still be their father. We’re gonna raise our child together.  But if you want… Well, you  _ are  _ the biological father in that case, so you’d get to see them.  I mean, I still work here, so it’s not like we wouldn’t be around.  I mean, if you want anything to do with this…”

“Ichiro…”  A small, soft smile came to his face as he gazed lovingly at her.  “You know I love you. If I can have  _ any  _ part in our child’s life, I will be the luckiest man in the whole world!”

Ichiro didn’t flinch when Elmo took her into his arms again.  She might be carrying his child… Or maybe not. Time would tell, but for the moment, she had to accept either possibility.  And if she was honest… She really didn’t mind either way. No matter what, she would give birth to a child who’s daddy loved them and their mommy unconditionally.

With everyone’s support, Ichiro knew that her expanding family was going to be a happy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY HERE'S MORE OF THIS FIC!!! Love ya, boo, I hope you enjoy!!!

It had taken a while for Ichiro to get back to work after giving birth.  It had been exhausting, but so rewarding everytime she looked at her precious little girl.  Elmo had told her to take her time, and she'd had no choice but to listen. However, she found it strange that Elmo hadn't visited once.  Was it because she and her sisters had finally moved in with Samatoki? Or because her daughter looked nothing like Elmo? Because Samatoki had promised to play nice and her baby didn't necessarily look like Samatoki either, so those reasons really made no sense…

Finally, half a year after giving birth, she agreed to let her sisters take care of their niece when she and Samatoki were working once they were out of school.  It meant she couldn't work early on weekdays, but that was fine. Surely, Elmo would just be happy to have her back!

So she kissed her baby girl's forehead goodbye, smoothing down her tuft of black hair and smiling at her wide red eyes staring up at her, a happy gurgle coming from her.

"Alright Saito, be nice to your aunties while Mama is at work, okay?"  Ichiro was quite sure that Saito's little coo meant yes, despite her sisters insisting that Saito was a tiny hellion when Ichiro wasn't around.  "Alright, I'll be home in a few hours. You both get along too, got it?"

After Jiro and Saburo assured that they would, Ichiro made her way to the parts store, excited to get back to work.  She loved her fiancee with all her heart and was never disappointed when they had sex, but that was the thing. Samatoki was hot and great at sex.  But Elmo was fat and ugly and went out of his way to impress her. She was out of his league. And nothing stroked her ego quite like  _ that _ did.

However, the moment she stepped through the door, expecting to see Elmo…

"Hi!  How can I help ya?"

A cute girl who looked a bit younger than Ichiro stood before her, broom in hand.  She had short hair like Ichiro's own, though it was navy blue. And… She had heterochromia like Ichiro, though her eyes were blue and yellow.  Her tits were smaller, yet they still popped out of the maid's outfit she wore. The same one Ichiro had in her bag.

"...I'm looking for Elmo St. Peter."

The girl nodded enthusiastically, setting her broom against the wall and yelling as she ran off, "I'll go get 'im!"

The girl's accent was thick; it was clear that she wasn't originally from that part of Japan.  She wondered how Elmo—who spoke very standard Japanese—could even understand her. Why was she even there?  Was the shop really  _ that _ busy?  Was six months enough for him to no longer need her and get a younger employee instead?  Did…

Did he even really care about Ichiro, or would  _ any  _ cute girl do?

Before Ichiro could think any further, the girl came back, Elmo lagging behind her.  He looked just as he had half a year ago… Nothing had changed.

"...Ichiro?  You're… You're here?"

Ichiro frowned as she nodded curtly.  "I decided I could come back to work now, but I can see I've been replaced.  I'll leave you alone."

She turned on her heel, only to be stopped when a soft hand grabbed hold of hers.  She turned back to face the girl, who looked up at her with awe shining in her eyes.

" _ You're _ Miss Ichiro?  You're even prettier than Mr. Elmo said!"  She abruptly let go of Ichiro's hand, embarrassment painted clearly on her face.  "Ah, sorry! Master always tells me not t' touch people without permission…"

Ichiro shot Elmo a glare.  "You make her call you  _ master _ ?"

"N-No," Elmo sputtered, putting his hands up as if to shield himself from Ichiro's ire.  "She calls me Mr. Elmo! She calls her girlfriend that! Tell Ichiro, Mika!"

"Oh, sorry again Miss Ichiro!  Master said I need t' be more clear too…"  Mika scratched the back of her head, clearly even more embarrassed than before.  "Master would be  _ really _ mad if she thought I called Mr. Elmo that.  But Master is Master! Well, her name is Shu but she took me in a few years ago and we love each other lots!  She's my perfect master so I call her that!"

Mika's eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke of Shu; it was clear she truly did love this woman.  So why, Ichiro wondered, was she working for Elmo? She was already working for Elmo when she met Samatoki…  Would she have let everything get so far with Elmo if she'd already been dating Samatoki…?

She really wasn't sure.

"Ichiro, please, this isn't what it—"

Ignoring Elmo, Ichiro asked, "Why are you working here, Mika?  Does Miss Shu know what you do here?"

Maybe, she thought, just  _ maybe _ Elmo wasn't railing Mika at every opportunity.  Mika giggled and slyly lifted up the hem of her short skirt, giving Ichiro a full view of her cute, well trimmed pussy.  Well, so much for  _ that _ .

"Ya mean  _ this _ part, not the cleanin', right?"  She let it fall, looking strangely proud of herself.  "Master said we both needed jobs so we didn't have t' rely on her parents' money, and Mr. Elmo had a sign in his window lookin' for help.  And as soon as he saw me he hired me right away! He said my eyes were pretty, and only Master has ever said that!"

Ichiro glanced at Elmo, feeling a little less angry to see him still fidgeting out of nervousness.   _ Good _ .  "But…  She's okay with the sex, or does she not know…?

"Oh, Master knows!  She trims my pubes for me!  She says anything I want t' do, I gotta do perfectly!  Since she ain't got a cock, she's okay with Mr. Elmo fuckin' me as long as I'm on the pill.  She makes me take it  _ every _ single day so I never miss it and I can work here!  Master is so kind…!"

Ichiro couldn't exactly say anything to that considering her own situation.  If that was what Shu and Mika agreed to, that was their business, just as hers and Samatoki's was no one's but their own.  Finally, she had no choice. She turned to Elmo and fixed him with a glare that made him take a step back.

"I'm out of work for half a year and you're so desperate for sex that you give my job away?  You bastard!" She bit the inside of her cheek, not liking the sting coming to her eyes. She wasn't sad about this, she wasn't…!  "You didn't call or come over, you just find a younger girl to fuck and throw me away! You haven't even seen Saito since she was a newborn and she could be your daughter!  How dare you—!"

"W-What?  No she can't!"  Elmo looked completely taken aback by the very idea, much to Ichiro's confusion.  "She has Samatoki's eyes! She can't be mine!"

Ichiro stared for several long moments.  Was he serious…? Slowly, she pointed to her red eye.  "I have one too, you know, so that doesn't mean anything.  And she has my hair too."

"Oh…  Right…"  Elmo had the decency to look embarrassed at least.  "But Saito is such a cute baby. No kid of mine could ever be so cute…"

Ichiro sighed, her anger draining away as she realized what was going on in Elmo's head.  She should have known… Shaking her head, she walked briskly past Mika to the back, not even bothering to go into the bathroom to shed her clothes and slip into her work uniform.  It was a bit snugger than before, but still fit well.

"Oh, Miss Ichiro, you're so beautiful!"  Mika was starry-eyed and flushed as Ichiro entered the shop again, filling Ichiro with that attention she craved.  "Master will wanna come in just t' meet you! Oh, us girls could have fun while Mr. Elmo watches! That'd be fun!"

Ichiro figured she'd have to trust Mika's judgement on that one.  She was such a cute girl that surely Shu must be too. But at the moment, all she could think of were the people in the room with her.  She wasn't righteously angry any longer, but Elmo still needed to be taught a lesson for his foolishness…!

"Why don't we get a head start?"  She stepped closer to Mika, the good five and a half or so inches between them becoming far more apparent.  Mika let out a pleased little gasp as she was pulled close. "We should tease Elmo a little, don't you think?"

Mika nodded with the purest enthusiasm Ichiro had ever seen, her pretty mismatched eyes twinkling and a mischievous grin coming to her face.  "He made ya sad after complainin' since he hired me that he misses ya! He needs t' e teased a  _ lot _ !"

Knowing that Elmo missed her enough to talk about her made her mood brighten even more.  Without another word, she bent down and captured Mika's lips, tugging her even closer so their bodies were flush against each other.  Mika felt so small in her arms, yet she kissed back with a fierce passion, neither shy nor submissive. Pleased, Ichiro let a hand wander down Mika's back, all the way down so she could slip her hand under the uniform's short skirt and give her plump ass a nice squeeze.  Mika moaned into the kiss, making Ichiro's clit twitch. She hadn't fooled around with another girl in a long time, and now she wondered why ever not.

"Ichiro…  Mika…" Elmo behaved enough not to approach them as they made out, but a peek over to him showed her that he was palming the boner in his pants pathetically.  Knowing she still had that power over him made her even hornier, her slick juices making her so wet that she wouldn't have been surprised if they started dripping on the floor.  "Can't I please just—"

"Not until I say so," she snapped quickly before her lips were once again occupied.  

"Mr. Elmo's big dick  _ does _ sound nice though," Mika murmured through sloppy kisses, and Ichiro could agree.  She loved Samatoki's dick with all her heart, soul, and body, but it still wasn't the massive monster Elmo was packing.  "I know he wants t' fuck ya bad~"

Mika wasn't helping in the slightest but Ichiro wasn't giving in so soon.  The hand on Mika's ass retreated, only to go between them instead and seek out Mika's cunt.  Mika moaned like a bitch in heat when Ichiro slipped her hand between her wet folds and played with her clit.  Ichiro was pleased to find that Mika felt as wet as she felt!

"And _ I _ want to fuck  _ you _ ."  Mika whined so cutely that Ichiro couldn't take it.  She pulled away only to drag her over to the counter and bend Mika over it, her cute ass in the air.  Ichiro leaned over her back and reached around, getting better access to Mika's pussy in that position.  "Unless you think I should be nice and have a… team building exercise."

"Y-Yeah," Mika stuttered, two of Ichiro's fingers right at her entrance.  "We're all gonna work together so we should all get along!"

Ichiro hummed in agreement, slowly letting her fingers slip inside.  "You heard her, Elmo. Get your ass over here and fuck me silly before you cream your pants!"

"Yes, Ichiro, my love!"

Elmo could be surprisingly fast when he was horny, and thus it wasn't long at all before Ichiro felt his presence behind him, nor before she heard his zipper noisily open.  She stuck her ass out more as her fingers went deeper into Mika, eager to get Elmo's cock, even if it meant he really hadn't had to wait long. For him, it had probably felt like an eternity anyway!

She shivered as Elmo's big meaty hands gripped her hips and his cock slid inside her as if it had just been there rather than missing out for half a year.  She moaned with relief at the sensation of being so full, fingerfucking Mika in time with Elmo's powerful thrusts.

"Another," Mika pleaded, her voice sounding so beautifully breathy.  "Add another finger, please!"

Ichiro did as asked with no hesitation, her ring finger joining the other two already deep within the girl.  Mika thanked her with a sharp cry, bucking her hips back against Ichiro's hand. A hand that Ichiro was happy to note was soaking wet all the way down to her wrists.

"Good girl," she cooed in Mika's ear.  "Your master must be  _ so _ proud of you.  I know  _ I  _ am."

Much to Ichiro's surprise, juices  _ gushed _ from Mika at the praise.  Well, it was obvious what her kink was!  But Ichiro didn't slow down, nor did Mika ask her to.  How could she stop when Elmo's fat cock was stretching her out so well?  She had to give Mika just as much pleasure for keeping Elmo from getting rusty in her absence!

"Oh Ichiro, I missed you so much!"  Of course, Ichiro's fingers had to run on auto-pilot as Elmo rammed harder and faster into her, rocking both her  _ and _ Mika with every snap of his hips.  "I love you so much, my darling Ichiro!  I didn't think you'd ever come back!"

"Well that was— _ ah! _ —your mistake, huh?"  He hit all the right spots, making it hard to talk, let alone think.  "Just fuck me as hard as you love me!"

Oh, if only she'd been able to know the consequences of what she'd just said!  Almost immediately, those powerful thrusts became so hard that she thought he might breech her cervix all together and fuck her guts.  That was impossible, she knew, but so much pleasure thrummed through her body that she was barely able to form a coherent thought. If she ever wanted another baby, she hoped getting fucked like a rag doll would be the thing to do it!

"Ichiro, oh Ichiro!"

"Miss Ichiro, I'm gonna cum again!"

The feeling of being squished between a pretty, barely legal girl and a fat middle age man was too much.  Ichiro's body trembled and she let out a loud keen as her orgasm crashed against her like a violent wave. Her legs shook so badly that it was only the bodies she was sandwiched between that kept her from falling on the floor, and though she wouldn't realize it until later, a heavy stream of piss splattered noisily against the floor as her body lost all control.

She couldn't really remember much of the immediate future, just that once her mind was back in order, she had thick, hot cum dripping from her pussy and her hand was wet down to her elbow.

"...I think I'm gonna pass out."

That was the last thing she remembered before she did exactly that.

\---

A few hours passed before Ichiro opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the couch in the back room.  To her surprise, it wasn't just Mika and Elmo there either. Samatoki was there with Jiro and Saburo, holding Saito as he yelled at Elmo to take it easy on his fiancee.  Beside Mika was a tall girl with long pink hair holding a porcelain doll, both dressed in fancy dresses. Shu, she assumed. Shu lectured Mika on how making one's partner pass out was  _ not _ very lady-like.

Ichiro watched them all for a while as she gathered her strength to get up, amused that no one had noticed she was awake yet.  Once she was finally upright, she asked cheerfully, "Hey, is it time for dinner? I'm starved!"

All eyes were immediately on her, Samatoki and her sisters demanding to know if she was alright.  After assuring them that she was, and no, they didn't have to take her to the hospital, everyone finally calmed down.  Shu then introduced herself and her doll Mademoiselle—which Ichiro didn't question, figuring she'd ask Mika later—apologizing for Mika's over-enthusiasm, which Ichiro waved off with a laugh, assuring Shu she was more than fine with it.

Despite Shu's posh behavior, Ichiro knew she loved Mika dearly when she smiled softly and said, "Good.  I wouldn't want you thinking badly of my beloved Mika."

Drama out of the way, Elmo offered to order takeout as an apology, and everyone agreed—even if Shu  _ did  _ need puppy dog eyes from Mika.  Sure, it was obviously a ploy to make Ichiro stay longer and remain on Samatoki and her sisters' good sides…  But that was okay. Ichiro didn't mind.

And once they all sat around the back room and ate cheap takeout, Ichiro couldn't stop herself from smiling.  She was loved by so many people… And as Samatoki finally let Elmo hold Saito, and Saito only screamed in his face a  _ little _ , well…  She knew everything was going to go just fine.


End file.
